Game On
by californication
Summary: DL OneShot. Just some fun plot bunny thats been chewing at my brain. R&R please.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything/one affiliated with CSI:NY, If you do could you please PM me and we can work out some kind of lease or something?

**Summary:** DL one shot, just some fun I thought about… it's a serious plot bunny that's been eating away at my brain.

**Game On**

_By: notasize0_

He could feel his pocket vibrating as he reached for the pest that was his cellphone, the day was not going well and with the way its been going this was likely going to be Adam saying that the trace he found on the victim has no significance to the case at all, he huffed as he looked at the caller ID. His frown turned into a smile as he read _Montana_ on the front and quickly flipped it open.

"Messer" He answered.

"Hi… " She said in a sweet '_I'm up to something'_ voice.

"Hi yourself, whats up? Everything okay at home? You didn't burn down the house did you?" he asked, laughing. Recalling the first night she'd tried to cook for him, they had taken a trip to the bedroom and left the Chicken in the oven for too long.

"Very funny Messer" She retorted.

"So, what are you doing?" He asked. He glanced at his watch to make sure it wasn't later then he thought in which case she'd be calling him to tell him he was late for dinner.

"I'm laying in bed" She said, no emotion, just very blatantly stated.

"Uh-huh, shouldn't you be starting dinner?" He asked, not sure of what to make of what she said.

"And, I'm in_ JUST_ a towel, and I'm all wet…" She said, he couldn't see it but she was smirking.

Danny swallowed hard, was she serious? "Really?" He said.

"Mmmhmmm, and I wish you were here with me, you could touch me instead of me having to do it" She said again, she knew this was going to drive him nuts, he was at the lab and couldn't do anything about it.

"Linds… not now please" He said, pinching the bridge of his nose and clearning his throat- his nervous habit.

"Why? Don't you like picturing me naked and wet and touching myself… and my nipples hard?" She asked in a sweet – vixen like voice.

"Yes I do, but not here in the lab" He was trying to think of a quick way to get out of this. He was becoming aroused and fast.

"If you were here what would you do to me?" She asked him.

"Id a, I'd… I'd um" He stuttered as he saw Flack and Stella walk by.

"Danny, I'm so hot for you right now, I need you… " She moaned slightly into the phone. In the six months they'd been dating never before had she done this to him, well once, but she was drunk – way drunk.

"Lindsay… come'on" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Danny… baby I need you in me…my fingers aren't enough" She whined. God was she playing him, and she was having so much fun doing it. If only she could see him squirming right now.

"Linds, I'm hanging up" He said into the phone.

"No, Wait, you didn't answer me" She said in a more serious tone.

"About what?" He asked.

"About if I was wet and naked and on the bed and you were home, what you would do to me" She said in the sweet – devilish voice.

"I'd fuck the shit outta you okay…" He slammed the phone shut and took a deep breath.

Lindsay smirked again and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Danny stared at his cellphone, then at the clock in the lab – 'three hours till I'm home, three hours Messer and you can get her back for that' he said to himself.

Lindsay stood over the porcelain sink, scrubbing the last of the dinner dishes, she eye balled the marinara sauce simmering on the stove as to make sure it wouldn't spill over. She heard the lock of the front door jiggle and then unlock, as the large wood door creaked open and in walked Danny Messer.

"Montana…smells good in there" he yelled towards her as he shed his coat at the door, tossing it over the back of the couch, and dropping his keys on the table beside the door. He began his trek through the living room and into the doorway of the kitchen, he propped himself against the door jam and watched her as she busied herself with stirring the sauce and then stirring the pasta. He smirked and crept up behind her, snaking his arms around her slim waist and kissing her shoulder, then moving to the nape of her neck, and began to suck on her jugular vein. Smiling, she closed her eyes and leaned into his strong arms, but quickly opened her eyes to make sure dinner was still okay.

"Are you trying to seduce me Messer?" she asked, not looking at him, but he could sense the playfulness in her voice and the way her lips curled as she spoke. He played with the hem of her shirt, letting his fingers touch her bare stomach as he mumbled into her neck.

"If I said I was… would you say its working?" He kissed up her neck and along her jaw line. She let out a quiet moan, causing his pants to suddenly feel a bit tighter then they were when he first walked in the door. She turned in his arms smiling up at him, his crystal blue eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones, he leaned down to kiss her lips, but she suddenly turned back to the sauce.

"No" was all she said as she stirred the sauce. Danny stared in disbelief.

"No?" he questioned, pulling her to him again. "What do you mean, 'no'?" he kissed her shoulder again. "Any chance I can change your mind?" he asked, kissing her jaw line then moved to behind her ear.

"No" she answered again, smiling as he worked his way down into the nape of her neck again.

"you sure about that?" he asked again, letting his right hand slide underneath her jeans and rub his fingers against her through the material of her panties. He could feel her begin to give in as she leaned back against him.

"Danny…" She murmured.

"What?" He asked, "Did I change your mind?" his feather light touches were driving her insane.

"No…no….uh-uh" She said in between breaths. He leaned over her and flipped the burners off, before turning her to face him again. He crashed his lips down onto hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around him and squeezing tight. He walked them into the bedroom, the whole time his pants growing increasingly more uncomfortable. She'd decided to wear a low cut tank top so with her pressed against him like she was he had a perfect view of her cleavage, which was quickly going to turn into her entire breast as soon as he got her to the bedroom. He dropped her onto the bed and she pulled him down on top of her kissing him again. He ran his tongue along her lips requesting entrance to her mouth, she arched herself into him, and opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. He felt her hands run down his chest and work his t-shirt up over his head. He soon did the same with hers, and her bra followed. They diligently worked on each others pants, she slid his off and he kicked them off the end of the bed. But, he liked this – this game, so, he wanted to make her squirm a little. He slowly unbuttoned her pants, kissing her neck, down to her breasts, taking each nipple in his mouth one at a time and sucking,

"Danny… ohh" She moaned as he sucked, she arched into him again, and he swore if she did it one more time he'd lose himself.

He left her breasts and continued down her body, he kissed her stomach and then sat up and slid her pants down over her ass, and slowly down her thighs, he helped her pull each leg out one at a time and then threw the pants behind him on the floor. He stared at her obviously new underwear, black lacy ones, not a thong though – something she learned he wasn't into anymore for some reason, she'd worn a pair of lacy boy-shorts because all her other underwear was dirty, he'd seen her in them and almost died, they cupped her ass perfectly, and cut low on her hips. She'd also become the kind that preferred him to go commando instead of his usual boxers. He leaned up and kissed her lips again as his hand worked its way along her left thigh, and over the material of her underwear again, she let her legs spread open a bit more as he settled himself between them.

"Danny I need you now… " She whispered to him as he kissed her ear lobe.

"Its not fun having to wait now is it Montana? Patience is a virtue…" He smirked as he let his hand slip under her panties and let two fingers slip inside of her.

_'okay, two can play this game Messer'_ Lindsay said to herself, letting her hand slide down his strong muscular chest – god she loved his chest, and let it cup his hardness through his shorts, he jumped, causing her to jump, but she smiled and wove her hand under the elastic waistband and played with him, Danny almost fell on top of her as she stroked him harder and harder, squeezing him in all the right places.

"Lindsay… mmmmm" He murmured into her ear as she moved and kissed him. He slid her panties off and she quickly did the same with his boxers, adding them to the mound of clothes at the end of the bed. He settled between her legs again and kissed her, letting his tongue slide into her mouth and dance with hers. She ran her hands up his back pulling him to her, deepening the kiss. He positioned himself at her entrance and began to push into her until she broke the kiss, letting her lips linger on his.

"Danny…condom…" She said to him, breathing hard. He sighed and moved to the nightstand and tore one of the packets open, quickly slipping the rubber over him, and settled back between her legs. He kissed her as she whispered "thank you" and allowed him to slide into her. He stayed still for a moment allowing her to adjust to him, and then they began to move in sync, creating a steady rhythm. They kissed and touched and kissed some more, he quickened the pace as she wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into his thighs and pulling him into her deeper.

"Unh, Linds… are you…almost…are you going…?" He began to ask as she shook her head and smiled at him, kissing him again. She squeezed her inner muscles and arched her hips into him, he kissed her neck and bit and sucked her shoulder gently as he felt her release around him, he pumped into her three more times before he too burst into oblivion. He collapsed ontop of her, letting most of his weight rest on his forearms as they breathed heavily, he kissed her neck, up her cheek and then her lips again as he removed the condom tossing it in the trash beside the bed and pulling her close to him.

"So… how was that for seducing Ms. Monroe?" He asked.

"Well, from one to ten, that was definitely a twelve" She smiled up at him, laying her head on his chest as he pulled the sheet up over them.

"You think that pasta is still good?" He asked a few minutes later. He heard her sigh – _that was probably a no_.

"Maybe we should order Pizza instead" She said as she ran her fingers up his toned abs. Kissing her temple he moved out of bed, slipping on his boxers and dialed the nearest pizza place.

" 'bout forty-five minutes" he said, then wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Think we could do it again?" She asked, reaching for his hand.

"I know we can do it again… I'm a master of seducing Ms. Monroe" He crawled up the bed to her and began kissing her…

Finis


End file.
